


The guide to taking care of your Zuho

by iaMDarWiN



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Zuho being cute, listen i just love zuho and you should too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaMDarWiN/pseuds/iaMDarWiN
Summary: Just short stories filled with wholesome fluff revolving around Zuho and the members. Each chapter will focus on one member each with Zuho ^_^
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Everyone, Baek Juho | Zuho/Kang Chanhee | Chani, Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Inseong, Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Youngbin, Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung, Baek Juho | Zuho/Lee Jaeyoon, Baek Juho | Zuho/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon, Baek Juho | Zuho/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Youngbin

Youngbin let out a loud sigh in his studio as he stared at his notebook. It was littered with crossed-out sentences and rejected ideas. He was getting increasingly frustrated at how hard it was to write lyrics for the new comeback track as he reached to rip the paper out of his notebook and crumble it up. 

He threw the ball of paper in the trash can before leaning back on his chair and looking at the clock in the room tiredly. 

There he realized just how late he had stayed. 

“Oh crap,” he mumbled as he checked the group chat. 

He noticed It was mostly Zuho spamming him. 

Zuho: hyung when are you coming home? 

Zuho: rowoon made your favorite 

Zuho: I’ve saved some for you before everyone finishes it 

Zuho: hyung….

Zuho: you muted ur phone didn’t you ><

Zuho: don’t stay too late…

Youngbin smiled at the messages, feeling a bit bad he didn’t see them until now. He quickly sent a message back before quickly packing up and headed out into the cold winter night. 

Thankfully, their dorm wasn’t far from the company. It was just a quick 10-minute walk but it felt like 30 by how cold it was. 

Once he got to the dorms he quickly rushed to open the door, fumbling with the keys. 

When he opened the door, he noticed all the lights were turned off. 

“They must be asleep,” Youngbin quietly said to himself as he slowly closed the door and turned on the lights in the kitchen.

Part of the living room was illuminated which allowed Youngbin to see Zuho asleep on the couch. 

_Did he wait for me_? He thought as he slowly made his way to the fridge and checked what was in it. He noticed a small container with a note on it.

_Youngbin’s DO NOT EAT!!!!_

Youngbin chuckled at the note. He could tell right away that it was written by Zuho. He quietly closed the fridge after deciding he’ll eat it for breakfast tomorrow. 

He looked over to the man sleeping on the couch and noticed how he didn’t have a blanket on him. 

_He’s going to catch a cold_ , he thought as he kneeled beside him to gently pet Zuho’s hair. He noticed how Zuho was curled up in order to fit on the couch.

_That wouldn’t be good for his back_ , Youngbin thought as he debated on waking him up. He really didn’t want the other to wake up sore so he gently tried to wake him up. 

“Zuho…” he said in a soft voice, still petting his hair. 

Zuho let out a small sleepy whine as Youngbin continued to try to wake him up.

“Zuho, your back is going to hurt if you sleep here,” Youngbin tried again. 

The younger man finally stirred awake and slowly opened his eyes, “Youngbin…? You’re home?” Zuho mumbled as he leaned towards his touch.

_He’s just like a cat_ , Youngbin thought. “Yeah, just got home a few minutes ago. It’s pretty late, you should go to bed.” 

Zuho looked at him sheepishly, “Can I sleep with you, hyung? I don’t want to wake up the managers…”

Youngbin nodded, pulling his hand away, “Yeah that’s fine by me. Come on then.” He said standing up and waiting for the other.

Zuho slowly sat up and yawned, processing where he was before following Youngbin to his room. 

“You didn’t have to wait for me,” Youngbin said once they were in the room.

Zuho went straight for the bed and threw himself on it letting out a small content sigh. 

“I wanted to…” he mumbled, answering Youngbin before he climbed under the blankets.

Youngbin let out a small sigh and smiled. Truth be told, it felt nice to have someone wait for him. 

He quickly changed into PJs and turned off the lights as he went over to the other side of the bed.

“Hurry up…” Zuho said tiredly as Youngbin climbed in. 

“Needy much?” Youngbin chuckled.

Zuho pouted and went closer to him before wrapping his arms around him. It caught Youngbin off guard as he slowly remembered how Zuho tends to like cuddling.

“Comfy?” Youngbin asked.

“Mmhm...good night,” Zuho said, nuzzling against Youngbins chest.

_Just like a cat,_ Youngbin thought again as he smiled.

“Good night.” 


	2. Inseong

Inseong grumbled as he went over to the couch in the living room. It was early morning and no one had gotten up yet. 

He laid down on the couch and sighed as he closed his eyes. He hadn’t been able to have any decent sleep for a few days. He thought maybe it was the stress of the comeback weighing on his mind...but either way he was TIRED.

He didn’t realize he fell asleep until he heard voices waking him up.

“Shhh!! You’re gonna wake him up” he heard.

“You’re the one being loud here,” another voice said.

He slowly woke up to see Zuho and Rowoon looking at him.

“Ah, we thought you were dead,” Rowoon said.

Zuho punched him in the shoulder before asking, “why are you sleeping out here Hyung?”

Inseong blinked and sat up yawning, “I haven't been sleeping well...so I decided to try out the couch and I guess I fell asleep out here” 

Rowoon hummed, “ worried about the comeback?”

Inseong nodded,” I just haven't been hitting the high notes constantly...I’m just worried...What if I can't do it?” 

This caused Zuho to sit next to him and grab his arm, leaning against him, “don’t be Hyung, fantasy loves your voice!” 

Rowoon agreed, “you think too much." He let out a small sigh and smiled at Inseong, "How about I make us some pancakes?" 

Inseong perked up at the idea, "That sounds nice..."

"Alright. I'll go make some and Zuho, make sure he doesn’t overthink” he chuckled leaving the two.

“Yes sir,” Zuho said, giving a small salute gesture to his friend which caused Inseong to chuckle. 

“Do you really think I’ll be okay hitting those high notes?” Inseong asked.

Zuho quickly nodded, “I’m 1000% sure you’ll be fine Hyung. So stop being worrieddd” he pouted. "You hit all the high notes perfectly every time" 

Inseong smiled at the comment, “you act like you're my biggest fan.”

“I am! You’re number one!” Zuho chuckled and nuzzled against Inseong before kissing his cheek, “Fantasy can’t even beat my spot,” he said proudly.

Inseong laughed and allowed Zuho to smother him with affection.

He sighed as he realized that his anxiety melted away with Zuho’s help.

“Zuho.”

“Hm?” Zuho looked up at Inseong smiling.

_ He’s so cute.  _ Inseong thought as he reached over and ruffled his hair, “do you think we can take a quick nap before Rowoon finishes with breakfast?” 

“Mm...yeah” 

They quickly moved positions so Zuho was laying on top of Inseong as the older was hugging him. 

For the first time in a while, Inseong fell asleep with no worry. 

After a few minutes, Rowoon came back to announce that the food was ready but stopped in his tracks to see the scene. 

Zuho stirred a bit to look at Rowoon and made a shushing gesture with his free hand as Inseong was still in dreamland. 

Rowoon chuckled and had to take pictures of the scene. 

“I’m definitely using this for blackmail later,” Rowoon mouthed to Zuho who took everything in him not to giggle. 

He noticed how peaceful Inseong looked and smiled. 

He was glad he helped calm Inseong's worries a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one~!


End file.
